


Delicate Handling

by CodeRatGang



Series: RatGang Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeRatGang/pseuds/CodeRatGang
Summary: UHHHHHH THIS IS JUST LATE, BUT IM MAKING A SPACE FOR IT THANKS
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: RatGang Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946905





	Delicate Handling

This is late, plz be quiet. Imma post it at a later date lol


End file.
